Naked
by BoySexWriter
Summary: Simon loves Ralph. Ralph loves Simon. A denial and a confession.


Roses are red, violets are blue - me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

Naked

Simon's POV

_**I wake up in the morning and **_

_**Put on my face **_

_**The one that's gonna get me **_

_**Through another day **_

_**Doesn't really matter **_

_**How I feel inside **_

_**Cos life is like a game sometimes...**_

I'm lying alone with my head in the sand, thinking of him till it hurts. It hurts all the time, but when I think of him so much for so long it starts to burn me, tear me apart inside. I curl up in a ball in the shade, my head on my knees, clutching my stomach with both hands; I wish I could tear this feeling out of me. I wish this had never happened. Why does it have to hurt? I don't want this. This isn't me.

But he's so perfect. He's an angel. He's the first person who made me feel appreciated. He's so kind. I've never wanted anything more than that. Someone who respects me for who I am, who doesn't lie to me, and who doesn't treat me like a freak. I know I spend too much time alone. But he... when he's near, I don't feel so alone. He made me feel like somebody worth it. Somebody who means something.

_**Then you came around me **_

_**The walls just disappeared**_

_**Nothing to surround me **_

_**Or keep me from my fears **_

_**I'm unprotected **_

_**See how I've opened up, oh **_

_**You made me trust...**_

I love him, I really do, but what do I know of love? I'm nine years old, I'm skinny and small, I know nothing. But I know how to fall in love. And that's what I did. When I looked at Ralph, I sincerely fell in love.

"Simon, for someone so young, you seem to have the wisdom of a fifty-year-old." That's what he said. That was when I began to feel like I shouldn't. I can't believe myself. I can't believe this feeling. Sometimes I can kiss the stars, fly on wings of happiness... and sometimes it seems like my body is full of writhing poisonous acid-green snakes, and my sleep is full of crimson nightmares. I can't understand how just by one look, he can make me so happy, or he can break my heart and leave my shattered soul in shards on the sand. And he's going to find out sooner or later. He can see it in my face. He sees everything.

**_And I've never felt like this before_ **

_**I'm naked around you**_

_**Does it show?**_

_**You see right through me and I can't hide**_

_**I'm naked around you**_

_**And it feels so right...**_

"Simon?"

It's him. He bends over me. I'm still curled up in a ball, and tears, sweat and sand cover my face.

"Are you okay?"

"I – umm – I'm –"I stutter, like a blithering idiot.

"Are you gonna be sick or something?"

"No, no, I'm – "

He sits down heavily on the sand next to me.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" he says, and his hand creeps out, touches my shoulder, sending crystal shivers down my spine. "You can tell me. I've got things on my mind too. I'm sure I could help you out." _Oh Ralph, if only you knew... _"I'm fine!!" I say, feigning surprise. The concerned expression on his face, the way his eyebrows crinkle makes my skin sing in the most delicious way.

**_I'm trying to remember_ **

_**Why I was afraid**_

_**To be myself and let the**_

_**Covers fall away**_

_**Guess I never had someone**_

_**Someone like you**_

_**To help me, to help me fit**_

_**In my skin...**_

"And why would I want your help??" I say.

"I just... I – I've got this problem," he says, "And it's not gonna sort itself out of it's own."

"You tell me first." I say.

"Well. There is someone," he says quietly, "Who I am baffled by and very much in love with."

"But – but – that's my problem too!!" I squeak.

"It is?" he grins in this sort of half-sleepy, half-impassioned way, I can't help myself smiling too. He looks right into my eyes, and it feels like he's seeing my soul.

**_And I've never felt like this before_ **

_**I'm naked around you**_

_**Does it show?**_

_**You see right through me and I can't hide**_

**_I'm naked around you_ **

_**And It feels so right... I'm naked**_

_**Does it show? Does it show?**_

"So, who is it?" Ralph asks, bringing his face closer. I don't want to tell him, he'll laugh in my face, I've got to stop but I can't his face is centimetres from mine...

"Oh Ralph," I burst out, "It's you I want, only you!"

He doesn't look shocked. He doesn't look angry. He doesn't look worried. He doesn't look as if he hates me. He withdraws from me and his hand goes from my shoulder to my face. It feels wonderful, his calloused palm on my smooth cheek, creating delicious friction. I feel almost delirious with desire.

"Amazing," he murmurs. "Do you know how beautiful you really are?"

He grins, leans forward. And kisses me.

**_I'm so naked around you_ **

_**And I can't hide**_

_**You're gonna see right through...**_

* * *

Bless. If you review I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
